The Sickening
by ApocalypticDownfall
Summary: This takes place after the third book ends and it completely disregards the Darkness Rising books. Our favorite gang will have to go through difficult trials, meet lots of new people and some old skeletons, as well as deal with something called 'the sickening'. The first few chapters will be mostly fluff and character development, then we'll get into the real plot. CHLEREK.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, so the first chapter is going to be short, but the rest will be longer I promise. I don't know how often I'll be able to update but it will take awhile for the title to make sense._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Of Course I don't own DP or the characters, I just like to play with them :)_**

 _This is what I wanted, this guy, this life, this me….._

the Meanwhile….

Simon gazed longingly at the door that his brother and Chloe had just left through before turning his gaze to his empty plate. This did not go unnoticed by his father who had previously been staring at the same door Simon had been, but with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Simon," Kit started cautiously, "is there something I should know?"

"Oh he's just pissy because wolf-boy got the girl," Tori cut in before Simon could answer.

"What?" Kit looked at his son for confirmation. Simon threw a glare at Tori and took a deep breath before explaining to his father about how he and Chloe had tried dating and it didn't work out because Simon had suspicions about Derek and Chloe's feelings for each other and confronted her about it after their first kiss even though she denied it to spare his feelings. As he told his romance troubles to his father with an occasional snort or snide remark from Tori, Kit listened silently.

When he finished, Kit asked, "You knew of your brother's feelings for this girl and that she returned them and you still pursued her?" Simon hung his head shamefully.

"Well at least you said something eventually," Kit said while staring at the young sorcerer in disappointment. Tori opened her mouth to say something just as the door swung open and Chloe and Derek stepped back in, hair wild, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Tori's jaw hung in the air, her previous thoughts forgotten.

"Where is my Aunt?" Chloe asked simply.

"Asleep," came the reply of a shocked Kit.

Back to Chloe…..

As Derek and I walked back to the hotel, stopping occasionally to kiss, we talked about us and how we knew it would be difficult sometimes and we wouldn't get much alone time. When we walked in the door and Kit, Simon and Tori took in our appearances, every jaw at the table dropped. My cheeks flushed, but I don't think they noticed because I'm sure they were already red from our recent activities.

I tried to defuse the awkward atmosphere by asking no one in particular, "Where is my Aunt?"

"Asleep," was the reply of my werewolf boyfriend's father. I love saying that; boyfriend. There was a long silence.

"Well this is awkward," Tori huffed.

"How is this awkward?" I asked, not really paying attention, as I was still trying to get over the fact that I'm holding hands with a moody, over protective werewolf.

"Well it's obvious that the reason you two took so long was because Wolfie there finally got so built up with sexual tension that he couldn't stop himself from jumping your bones," Tori said casually. She watched with an amused smirk as Kit went pale and Simon's eyes bulged out of his head. That sure snapped me down from cloud nine. I'm positive my face was a tomato by now, but it made me feel better that Derek's was too.

"Derek, may I *ahem* speak with you?" Kit asked, clearly uncomfortable. Derek nodded mutely at my side and Kit led him outside.

"Tori!" I exploded as soon as the door shut behind them. "Why would you say that?!"

Tori shrugged and replied, "It's true isn't it?"

"No! Of course not!" I shouted.

"Um, I'm gonna go now," Simon snuck out, wanting to avoid the extremely awkward conversation that was about to take place.


	2. Chapter 2

"So?" Tori grinned. "Was he good?"

"Tori!" I blushed.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"W-we didn't d-do . . . _that_."

"Oh, come on. Really?" she asked dubiously. I nodded quickly, wanting this conversation to be over with as soon as possible. "Well I guess I wouldn't want to do it in the forest either, although Wolfboy might just be kinky enough to like that sort of thing. It's not like there are a lot of options with all the people in this place. What are you waiting for?"

"For us both to be ready!" I exclaimed.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yeah, I guess you guys aren't the type to go for a roll in the hay the first day you get together, even if the sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Oh well, your choice," she shrugged.

I sighed in relief, but missed her evil grin.

"But he is a good kisser, right?"

"Tori!"

"Just answer the question," she said, aggravated. "Don't you want a girl to talk about these kinds of things with? It isn't like you can talk to your Aunt about this."

I hesitated before answering shyly, "Yes."

"Oh, my god! Ok, on a scale of good to toe curling?" Tori prompted.

"Fireworks," I confessed.

"Really?" Tori's eyes bulged. I bit my lip and nodded at her. She continued to tease and taunt me until Derek and Kit walked back in.

 **Derek's POV**

We walked a good fifty yards from the hotel, towards the woods, where I was able to keep an ear on things in case something happened, but still far enough where we felt we could talk privately. Dad's face got all scrunched up like he just ate an entire jar of ghost peppers.

"Derek, you know I trust you to make good choices, but I have to ask. Did you try to take things with Chloe to the next level?"

"No," I said, keeping my face emotionless.

"Did she try to?" he asked, completely serious. The wolf shot me images of Chloe trying to seduce me and I internally shook my head. _Bad thoughts! Bad Derek!_

"No," I replied calmly. Even though the wolf clearly enjoyed the thought of Chloe being dirty, I still felt the need to defend my mate's honor. "Dad, Chloe isn't like that; she's so sweet and shy and I really lo-like her." I bit my tongue and cut off my sentence, cheeks flaming.

His eyes softened as he looked at me, "Is. . . Is she your mate?" he asked finally. I dropped my gaze to the ground. "Derek," he said sternly.

"Yes." I looked up so he could see the truth in my eyes. He sighed heavily and didn't speak for a moment.

When he looked up, he said, "I am happy for you, Derek, but there are things that I have to discuss with you that I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk about for a long time," He paused, looking very anxious and awkward. "Much, much later," he muttered under his breath, but of course I heard. He took a deep breath and I steeled myself for whatever he wanted to talk about. "Derek, I know being a teenage boy comes with certain urges and I'm sure being a werewolf living with your mate doesn't help, but" he stopped himself when he saw the look of utter disbelief on my face. So much for my emotionless façade, but come on! "What?" he asked.

"Dad! If this is about what Tori said, don't even worry about it. We didn't even come close to . . . _that_." I tried to stop the conversation in its tracks by adding, "Can I please go back to the hotel? We shouldn't leave them alone for too long." Even though I knew I would hear if something went wrong.

"Fine, but I'm having this conversation with both you and Chloe once you tell her that she's your mate," he compromised.

I paled but answered with, "Fine" and stalked back to the hotel. When I got back, I saw a very satisfied Tori and Chloe was sitting with her head ducked down and blushing. I hadn't been listening to their conversation, being pretty occupied with mine and dad's, but now I wish I had. Chloe jumped and looked up, startled, when I sat down next to her on the loveseat. I flashed her a grin, causing all three of the rooms other occupants to gasp and Tori to almost fall out of her chair. When Simon and Chloe's Aunt came down and saw me looking at Chloe while grinning, they both looked like they were about to have a heart attack. What? I can't smile? The thought made me frown, but my lips twitched into an almost smile when Chloe grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

 _ **Back to Chloe...**_

I felt a shock run up my spine when I grabbed Derek's hand and I hoped and prayed he wouldn't pull away. When he didn't, I let myself relax into his side. H put his arm around me, earning a smile from me, a glare from Aunt Lauren, a fake gag from Tori, and shocked looks from Simon and Kit.

Derek leaned don and whispered in my ear, "When do you think they're going to stop staring?"

When his lips brushed my ear, I blushed and squirmed, practically aching to kiss him. Aunt Lauren chose then to speak up.

"Chloe, may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Kit jumped in and saved me, "Um, actually, Lauren, I was hoping to talk to you for a minute while the kids take a break and just watch a movie or something."

I could feel my face light up as I looked at my aunt pleadingly. She looked suspicious, but answered with, "Fine" and followed Kit outside. I jumped up to grab drinks from the boys' room and see if this place had any popcorn. They didn't. I pursed my lips and turned to go back to my room, jumping when I noticed Derek had come in after me. I glared at him and he smirked. I pouted and his eyes flickered to my lips, and, as if he couldn't help himself, leaned down to capture them in his own. Once again, kissing Derek took my breath away and made my knees feel weak.

"Come on! What's taking you so long?" Tori shouted from the other room. I tensed and Derek growled, leading me to the girls' room.

When we got back, I noticed Simon and Tori had taken up the only available chairs. Derek laid down on the couch and pulled me on top of him, causing me to blush. I was relieved to see that no one had spared us a glance, too transfixed on their movie Tori must have put on without us. For the first time in my life, I couldn't focus on the movie; I was trying to focus on the steady beating of Derek's heart to calm my own.

I think Derek must have noticed I was distracted because he leaned over to ask in a whisper, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered honestly, sighing in contentment. He gave me a look that told me he understood completely and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped silently and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He kissed me sweetly, making me dizzy with happiness. Kit and Aunt Lauren walked in, seeing me and Derek lip-locked, and freaked out.

"Okay, okay! Break it up!" Aunt Lauren said, pulling me into a seated position. I stayed curled up to Derek, but we kept our lips to ourselves for the rest of the night.


End file.
